rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kuzz/Lets talk Policy
Discussion Thread:34916 The Real Racing 3 is a Wiki primarily dedicated to the game Real Racing 3, developed by Firemonkeys Studios and published by Electronic Arts. Everyone are welcome to edit and contribute to this Wiki, however, there are a set of rules that every user must follow. You as a user have agreed to follow this policy once you've done your first contribution (editing/commenting etc) to this Wiki. It is important to notice that the Real Racing 3 Wiki is not affiliated with Firemonkeys Studios or Electronic Arts at all. It is completely unaffiliated with the development process. Editing *All users are welcome to edit this Wiki such as articles, templates and etc. *Any edits made to this Wiki must be relevant to Real Racing 3 in some form. *Unregistered users are not permitted to edit templates such as infoboxes/navboxes etc. without an account. **Administrators are not able to detect whether there's an account tied to an IP-adress. Logged out accounts may risk a ban if detected. *Users are not allowed to request another user to edit any pages. **Users may leave comments marking any errors in an article but can not force anyone to edit. **Users can leave a message on an Administrators wall if the article is protected. *Users are not allowed to edit other users personal Sandboxes unless explicitly given permission. *Design changes to this Wiki are completely restricted to Administrators. **Users are allowed to edit in their personal .css and .js pages. Articles *All articles must be in English (British standard) *Articles must be written in third person. **Words such as You, Him, Her are forbidden to use. *The Real Racing 3 Wiki must be bias free. **Tips, Strategies, Speculations, Advertisements and etc. is forbidden on articles. *Duplications of articles are strictly forbidden. **Articles that are misspelled should be renamed instead. *Articles cannot be blank. They should feature some content before they are published. **Pages that are completely empty or lack sufficient content to justify their creation will be removed. *Sandbox-type of articles are forbidden. *Use internal linking when linking to another article or another Wikia. **Text **Text **http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Bad link (external). Community *Due to American legislation, the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), all users must be above 13 years of age or above. Users found to be below the minimum age requirement will be banned. *Users must treat other users with respect. Any users who makes offensive/vulgar remarks about one's nationality/ethnicity, religion, race, sexuality in a way that's defamatory or intrusive will be banned. **Users can report comments by using *Swearing is allowed but within limits. *Talking about bugs/glitches is allowed but not encouraged. *The Real Racing 3 Wiki is not a place for dodging bans. **Users that are suspected of bypassing may have their new IP/account banned together with an extended ban for their original account/IP. Any edits made will be reverted. **Conflicts that have taken place on another Wikia must stay there. *Administrators have the right to extend bans if needed. Forum posts *Forum posts should feature as much detail as possible to have their creation justified. *Forum posts that are moving too far from the original topic may be locked or removed. *Users must add their forum post to its correct forum board. *Users can not create duplicates of forum posts. Comments *Comments asking questions that are already answered in the current article may be removed. *Comments that are not relevant to the article in question may be removed. Category:Blog posts